UNA FORMA DE DECIR ¡TE AMO!
by Gazziero-Gumi
Summary: [Secuencia de Oneshots creados por distintas autoras] Existen muchas formas de decir "Te amo", pero sólo nuestros queridos personajes lo hacen de una manera increíble.


**RANMA 1/2 NO NOS PERTENECE, ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO ESCRITO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

_Este fanfic es escrito por el Gazziero-Gumi para conmemorar el día en que logramos más de cien participantes, y bueno, porque todas amamos la serie y queremos participar en el fandom unidas._

_Si quieres unirte sólo agrega a Claudia Gazziero a facebook, ella te agregará en seguida al Gazziero-Gumi, un grupo privado en facebook en el cual puedes compartir y amar a tus personajes libremente. ¡Te esperamos! El perfil de Claudia está en este profile._

_También puedes participar escribiendo un cap. para este mismo fanfic, anímate!_

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**CADA CHICA DEL GUMI ESCRIBIRÁ UN CAPÍTULO DE SU PAREJA FAVORITA, POR LO CUAL EN ESTE FIC HABRÁN CAPÍTULOS DE TODAS LAS PAREJAS.**

**CADA CAPÍTULO ES INDEPENDIENTE DE LOS DEMÁS, NO ESTÁN HILADOS ENTRE SÍ: SON DRABBLES, VIÑETAS Y ONESHOTS INDEPENDIENTES.**

_**¡AÚN QUEDAN MUCHOS CUPOS! ¡ÚNETE!**_

**¡LAS ESPERAMOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

"El amor es dificil de expresar. Probablemente las palabras "te amo" sean las palabras que más nos cuesta decir por primera vez. Esto también vale para nuestros personajes, quienes tendrán el complicado desafío de declarar sus sentimientos a esa persona especial.

**ALGUNAS FORMAS DE DECIR "TE AMO"**

**Por Gazziero-Gumi**

**Capítulo 2: JOHAN TAISHO**

**Capítulo Único**

Se podía ver como el sol se ocultaba tras esa maravillosa montaña que los resguardaba, los tonos naranjas, amarillos y hasta el rojo comenzaban a teñir el cielo, en realidad era tan maravilloso quizás todo sería aún mejor si el tonto de su prometido se diera cuenta de que existían más cosas en este mundo aparte de las artes marciales, es decir también existía ella.

Giro su rostro en busca del de ese necio joven que desde hacía algunos años robo su corazón aun sin quererlo, sin intentarlo, sin desearlo, paso tanto tiempo con él y no podía negar que le encantara verlo practicar y como luchaba por conseguir aquello que amaba y deseaba pero lástima que ella no se encontraba entre ninguno de estos, solamente era una obligación.

Luego de tener ese vago pensamiento su aura se fue opacando, realmente cualquiera que se le acercase podría ver que esa hermosa chica de bellos ojos oscuros estaba realmente triste, para muchos ella era realmente bella, tenía una familia que la amaba además de que tenía un sólido compromiso pero lo que no sabían era que su dichoso prometido en realidad no la amaba y quizás acepto ese compromiso solo por tener un hogar seguro y claro ser el representante del doyo de la familia, en realidad esto ultimo era lo que le carcomía el alma de manera lenta y pausada pero no por ello menos dolorosa.

No sabia que debía hacer o como comportarse, desde que lo conocio quiso ser lo suficientemente buena, hábil, inteligente y fuerte para que él la aceptara y respetase o quizás para convertirse en digna de su admiración, pero por más que lo intentaba para él nunca era suficiente siempre seria la débil Akane Tendo ante sus ojos.

De pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que era la deliciosa y cálida voz de él, esa era la voz de su prometido; y le sonrió quizás no era lo mejor pues el jamás sabría lo que le pasaba además de que ni se percataría de su sufrimiento, pero que ganaba ella con obligarlo a casarse si no había amor; estaba decidida, esta sería la última vez que se encontrarían como prometidos, este viaje seria el último, pues la verdadera razón por la cual le pidió a su padre dejarla acompañar a Ranma en su entrenamiento en las montañas era para pedirle a el que renunciara a su compromiso y buscase su felicidad donde quiera que estuviera, solo deseaba verlo feliz aunque esto no fuese a su lado.

Se giro sobre sus talones dirigiendo su cálida mirada a ese joven de cabellos negros y ojos vivarachos, dejando ver esa triste sonrisa y pregunto a modo de disculpas:

Akane: Disculpa Ranma no te escuche, dime que necesitas?

Ante esto el joven que se encontraba en sus habituales ropas blancas de entrenamiento, llevaba su cabello entrenzado y pies completamente descalzos solo alcanzo a sonreírle pero lo hizo con tanto cariño que descoloco a la insegura y triste Akane.

Ranma: Dime por favor que te sucede?, te he notado distraída y en realidad eso no me agrada en lo más mínimo, acaso estas enferma o hice algo que te molesto?

Akane estaba completamente sorprendida, acaso alguien había usurpado el cuerpo de Ranma y por ello la trataba tan bien?, esto prendió en ella una chispa e inmediatamente se lanzo contra ese hombre que seguramente estaba tratando de dañarle, como se atrevía a jugar con ella?

Lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el abdomen y luego le dio un patada arrojándolo contra la pared y provocando que callera estridentemente al suelo, rápidamente se acerco a el y se coloco sobre ese impostor.

Akane: Dime quien eres y porque usas el cuerpo de Ranma?

Ante esto el joven que se encontraba adolorido solamente se limito a reír fuertemente provocando que el pie sobre su cuello apretara más y le impidiera respirar adecuadamente.

Akane: Creo que deberé usar otros medios para que hables!

Ranma: Pero es que si eres tonta Akane, veo que cada día tu cabecita se vuelve más loca o acaso ya me olvidaste; solamente te he dejado sola por tres días y es así como me recibes creo que en realidad debería elegir a una mejor prometida.

Esas palabras nunca le habían sonado tan dolorosas y estaba segura que el tenia razón, por que absurdo motivo debía elegirla a ella si tenía tan buenos prospecto como Shampoo quien en realidad era tan bella, Kodashi que era igualmente bien proporcionada y no había que negar era rica o en todo caso a Ukio quien además de hermosa cocinaba muy bien; por lo visto era el momento debía decirle a Ranma que podía continuar su vida sin ella.

Akane: Pues Ranma, yo lo siento mucho y déjame decirte que comprendo a la perfección tus palabras; la verdad pedí acompañarte para hablar contigo sobre nuestro compromiso.

Al instante Ranma sintió como un sudor frio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, no era posible acaso ella quería romper su compromiso? Pero porque ahora cuando finalmente se había dodo cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por ella?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la melodiosa pero triste voz de Akane.

Akane: Creo que debemos acabar este compromiso!

Lo dijo sin ningún miramiento o delicadeza, solamente lo soltó como una bomba en dirección al corazón de ese insensato joven que ante sus ojos no sentía nada por ella.

Ranma: ¿Porque ahora? Acaso piensas en otro; quizás ese estúpido de Ryoga finalmente se metió en tu vida o es que acaso piensas aceptar la proposición de Kuno?

Akane: No es nada de eso, solamente quiero que seas feliz.

Esas palabras le parecieron tan contradictorias, acaso Ranma no era quien siempre la despreciaba y por lo tanto Akane exploto.

Akane: No digas idioteces acaso no puedes comprender que me canse de ver como eres infeliz a mi lado, como deseas siempre a alguien mejor que yo o es que acaso no puedo desear que por lo menos tu te sientas completo y amado a pesar de que eso no sea en mis brazos, por que te resulta tan difícil.

Al momento de terminar su confesión ya tenía su rostro completamente bañado por las lágrimas pero no importaba pues su único objetivo era que ese tonto fuera feliz sin importar nada.

Lo vio a los ojos y pudo darse cuenta que estaba un poco asustado, pero acaso eso era posible? Su mandíbula se puso aun más tensa y vio como la rigidez de sus músculos aumentaba pero todo acabo repentinamente cuando él se puso de pie y elimino la corta distancia que los separaba sintió esos dulces labios sobre los suyos.

Se separo un momento para saber el porque de ese beso que ha decir verdad anhelaba desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Akane: Po, Porque?

Ranma: acaso no es obvio Akane, Yo Ranma Saotome Te amo.

Solamente bastaron esas palabras para que nuevas lagrimas se agolparan en sus ojos pero esta vez por un motivo completamente diferente pues ahora sabia que su amor era correspondido y era más que claro que ella cuidaría de él por el resto de su vida o hasta que el se lo permitiera.

Akane: yo también te amo….

Dijo esto para luego lanzarse a los brazos de un feliz Ranma, quien al instante la recibió en un fuerte abrazo para luego juntar nuevamente esas dos bocas que por años se habían anhelado tanto.

De esta manera un poco tonta y absurda ambos confesaron finalmente lo que sentían confiando en que su futuro traería a ellos todo lo que esperaban aunque lo único que en realidad deseaban o tenían en frente suyo.

** FIN**

* * *

_Bueno la verdad es que no pude resistirme a la idea de hacer este corto de otra pareja que amo y la cual en toda la serie jamás lo dijeron._

**_Con Cariño_**

**_Johan Taisho_**

**_Elaborado el 24/02/14_**

**_Terminado a las 07:09 pm_**

_ Publicación: 25/02/2014_


End file.
